Baldassar Partiger
Stormwind |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 1st May 597 K.C. Daubaine, Redridge Mountains |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = Viscount of Blackblood's Folly Lord High Prosecutor of the Kingdom of Stormwind Stormwind Ambassador to the Assembly of the Three Hammers Director of the East Azeroth Trading Company Lord High Speaker of the Stormwind House of Nobles (former) Lord High Chamberlain of the Kingdom of Stormwind (former) ---- |Row 4 title = Affiliations |Row 4 info = House of Wrynn Kingdom of Stormwind Grand Alliance ---- |Row 5 title = House |Row 5 info = House of Partiger House of Aspera House of Greyson |Row 6 title= Relatives |Row 6 info = Lady Zelia Partiger (cousin) Lord Leviticus Aspera† (cousin) Lord Vaerien Greyson (uncle) |Row 7 title = Coat of Arms |Row 7 info = ---- |Row 8 title = Beliefs Denomination |Row 8 info = Church of the Holy Light Independent |Row 9 title =Signature |Row 9 info = |image = Baldassar.png |caption = Official Portrait of Lord Partiger as Lord High Speaker of the Stormwind House of Nobles |imagewidth = 300 |Allegiance = |Branch = |Rank = Commander |Unit = 2nd Regiment, Stormwind Guard |Awards = |Battles = First Battle of Ashenvale Battle of the Whispering Forest Battle of Lake Tirisfal Battle of the Flanks Battle of the Palisade Siege of Lordaeron}} Lord Baldassar Ulysses William Gregory Antonius Partiger '''KCBH, OLCR, CSC '''(born May 1st 597 K.C.) is a Stormwinder human aristocrat, diplomat, statesman and military officer. In his political career, he has served as Lord High Speaker of the House of Nobles and as Lord High Chamberlain of the Kingdom of Stormwind, Deputy Speaker of the House of Nobles of the Kingdom of Stormwind, and as Head of His Majesty's Civil Service. Aside from his work on an executive level, he has a great number of legislative accomplishments to his name, including large sections of the presently enacted Grand Charter of the Kingdom of Stormwind. Born into the military-aristocratic Partiger family, he was raised on the Kingdom's frontiers, and this shapes much of his philosophy and his experience. Commissioned into the Stormwind Army at sixteen, he served as a Lieutenant in the then 13th Redridge Fencibles until the death of its Colonel, his mother Lady Caroline Partiger, where he took his place as Colonel due to the privately-raised nature of the regiment. During his command, the 13th Redridge Fencibles became the North Redridge Yeomanry. His service mostly remained in proximity to the Kingdom's northern border, with foreign deployments only beginning with the Grand Alliance's campaign in Antorus in early 628KC. In late April 628KC, he handed down command of the North Redridge Yeomanry to become Commander of the newly created King's Foreign Legion. He would later be transferred to the 2nd Regiment, Stormwind Guard to react to the general breakdown in law and order. Whilst he had been Baron of Daubaine, and therefore a Lord Temporal since 617KC, he had persistent commitments in Daubaine until he entered politics in early April 627KC, having arranged his home affairs under a sturdy administration. The foundation of the House of Nobles' modern procedures, significant sections of the constitutional law of Stormwind, and several key sections of the statute law came as a result of his efforts. In terms of his business endeavours, Lord Partiger's ties to the wealthy Greyson family through his father, Lord Edward Greyson, brought him into the possession of a large trading company, through which he imports and exports commodities, and sponsors colonial ventures such as the Leonia Company. Whilst a controversial figure due to his political influence, Lord Partiger's participation in the fields of constitutionalism and statesmanship continue to have effects on the politics of modern Stormwind. Biography Birth, childhood and early adolescence be written Late adolescence and early military career be written Entry into politics and the Speakership be written The Antoran assaults and his 628KC return to politics be written Retirement from politics and commitment to the King's Foreign Legion be written Return to the Diplomatic Service be written Calling to the Constabulary Ideology Lord Partiger's political alignment could be considered generally conservative. Though his experiences in the First Battle of Ashenvale have caused him to discard many of his racial views on the member species of the Horde, he still holds a firm belief that many Horde races (the sin'dorei excluded) require radical societal reorganisation to function as modern, moral states. His royalist streak is unquestionable, with his Alliance diplomatic policy during his time as Lord High Chamberlain configured towards ensuring that due respect is given to the High King's authority - it is Baldassar's ultimately belief that the supreme secular authority on Azeroth is, in fact, the High King. It is this devotion to Anduin and his office that partly fuels his disdain for Gilneans, which has been compounded with a mixture of fury over their treachery in the Second War, poor experiences with Gilneans in general, and horror at the insubordinate nature of their King, which has - in his opinion - come dangerously close to destabilising Stormwind. His conservatism doesn't lead him to oppose the idea of the House of Nobles, though he has become considerably discouraged by a House that he views as moribund and unfit for the purposes of the state. "The tree is only as healthy as it is attended to, and this tree is well due pruning" is one way that the horticulturally minded man has described the matter. On religion, whilst Lord Partiger is an adherent of the Church of the Holy Light, he does not put much stock in the hierarchy of the Church. Both the Johannite and Cardinalate factions of the Church have appeared to him to be too eager to interfere in the secular politics of the realm, particularly the former, with which he did near open battle on certain issues. Therefore, he could be categorised as an independent, though he does pay heed to Bishop Muriah DeLavu on spiritual matters. Personal Life Lord Partiger is single. Lord Partiger has no brothers or sisters, though he does have some cousins. Both his parents, however, are dead. Aside from his political, military and business endeavours, Lord Partiger is an avid horticulturalist, and maintains an extravagant collection of plant-life from across the four worlds. Honours Lord Partiger has received numerous honours over his life. Whilst his military career before the King's Foreign Legion was unremarkable, he has so far received the Stormwind Long Service Medal (15 Years Bars), the Meritorious Conduct Medal, the Anduin Coronation Medal and the Varian Reign Medal. Since taking command of the King's Foreign Legion, he since earned the Conspicuous Service Cross for his role in mid-level command during the First Battle of Ashenvale. Following his retirement as Lord High Speaker, he received an honourary Knight-Companionship of the Brotherhood of the Horse for civil merits. He also holds a Knight-Championship of the Order of the Gryphon, the familial order of the House of Aspera, tied to Lord Leviticus Aspera's comital authority. Despite the abdication of the Viscountcy of Bloodwick to remove himself from his obligations to the Dukedom of Highmarch, it was seen fit that no reduction in rank should occur and so Lord Partiger received the Viscountcy of Blackblood's Folly and some additional lands in the Redridge Mountains as recompense. Armorial Lord Partiger's coat of arms has changed thrice since his birth. At birth, his coat of arms was represented by an impalement of the Greyson and Partiger arms, and upon his ascension to the title of Baron of Daubaine, was completed with a baronial coronet. On his accession to the Viscountcy of Bloodwick, that became a vicecomital coronet. Upon his retirement as Lord High Speaker, he was extended by the Crown the honour of a cap of maintenance in place of the torse on his armorial, and following the foundation of the cadet House of Aspera by his cousin Leviticus, he dropped the Greyson name to maintain the House of Partiger. This is reflected in his current coat of arms. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Stormwind Military Category:Grand Alliance Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:King's Foreign Legion